


Bombed

by bishounen_curious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Surprise Ending, bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwa-chan, are you an alien? Because this sex is out of this world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombed

**Author's Note:**

> i was taking a bath in space girl from lush and i was like lol oikawa and then i was like lol iwaoi then i was like lol i’m gonna write this
> 
> ps. the pov is a disaster in this but so am i

Oikawa had went to the bathroom twenty minutes ago and he still wasn’t back.

Not that Iwaizumi cared. That self-centered annoyance could disappear for a couple hours and he wouldn’t give a crap. Hell, the peace and quiet was nice. He didn’t care Oikawa wasn’t with him at all.

Haha. _Ha._

(Well, maybe he did. That jerk was supposed to be back already. Oikawa was doing this on purpose. For cry out loud, _they had plans_ ; they were supposed to be rolling around Oikawa’s bed, sucking face, maybe with their clothes slowly coming off as time went on… 

Well, _alright fine_ , they hadn’t exactly made plans to do that. But it was an unspoken promise that they would. That’s how every other Saturday night ended up and tonight shouldn’t be any different.)

Even if he didn’t or did care, Iwaizumi still wanted to make sure that idiot hadn’t somehow managed to hurt himself. How likely was it that he could’ve fallen into the toilet? That he drowned in the sink? Suffocated on toilet paper? None of those possibilities were even remotely likely, but this was _Oikawa Tooru he was talking about_ , and he worked his butt off to make the impossible a reality (and if that was dying in the bathroom, so be it, it would get _done_.)

Iwaizumi was in front of the bathroom in no time. The light was aglow beneath the door, and he could hear the fan on inside. Oikawa was definitely in there, because he never left unnecessary electricity on (he did a project on energy conservation in middle school and since then he’s been ridiculously anal about saving the earth’s resources _because if we don’t we’re gonna die, Iwa-chan!!_ )

“Trashykawa!” He slapped his palm onto the door and shouted, “What’re you doing in there?”

“Iwa-chan! Finally!” Oikawa’s voice was muffled and echoey through the door, “I thought you’d never get off your lazy butt to find me~!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and barked through the door, “Why would I come find you? You went to the bathroom!”

“Mhm.” Was the singsong reply. “I did indeed. Still here, too.”

“Finish whatever you’re doing, jeez.”

“You sound stressed~”

“Get the fuck out.”

“Why don’t you come in?”

 _Typical._ Iwaizumi shook his head. “Sicko.”

“I promise, you won’t regret it!” Oikawa encouraged, voice lilting in a way that made Iwaizumi suddenly pause, because he couldn’t exactly read the setter’s tone. “It’s easy: just put out your hand, grab the doorknob, twist and then push it forward -“

“I know how to open a doorknob, moron.” Iwaizumi growled, but followed the directions given to him anyway and shoved the door open with more force than necessary.

An enormous cloud of steam rushed towards him and enveloped him wholly. Iwaizumi sighed.

“A bath, really?”

“You sound surprised.” Oikawa giggled, and the water sloshed loudly around as he shifted in the tub. “You should expect this kinda thing from me by now, baby.”

The tacked on _baby_ at the end of his sentence makes Iwazumi tense in instinctive, reactive anger. But along with it came a deep twinge in the base of his gut. Oikawa only talks to him like that for two occasions: he wants to _piss him off_ or he wants to _get him off_.

Oikawa is currently naked, hugging the edge of the bathtub, the bare wet flesh of his shoulders and arms glimmering as he drew mindless patterns on the outside of the ceramic tub.

Oh definitely it was the second occasion (but a little of the first certainly was mixed in there, too it always was).

Oikawa’s lids are droopy, his mouth a lazy smirk that he knows makes anyone (especially his Iwa-chan) weak-kneed and pliable to his will. 

His arrogant self-confidence makes Iwaizumi instinctively want to fight back but that look he’s getting from the setter is reminding him all over why he went looking for him in the first place.

Iwaizumi was concentrating on appearing pissed off (and not like he was a second away from jumping his boyfriend’s bones in the tub) and he hadn’t even noticed the weirdest part of the entire situation.

When he did notice though, he broke free from the setter’s spell and blurted bluntly, “Why the fuck is the water _purple_?”

Oikawa snorted. “I’m bathing in the galaxy~ Or at least that’s what the packaging said.”

_“What?”_

“It’s a bath bomb.” Oikawa scooped up a handful of water and let it drop back into the bath water with a dramatic flourish. “Isn’t it great?” 

“You bought a bath bomb?”

“A space-themed bath bomb, yes.”

Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised by any means. “You’re such a loser, you know that, right?”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “Meanie!”

“I bet this was expensive, too.” Iwaizumi sighed and stepped fully into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Even though Oikawa’s parents were out for the night, he still felt the need to be careful. 

And he was thankful for that instinct, too. Even though the water was a swirling gradient of pinks and purples and what appeared to be _glitter_ floating around, it was very _very translucent_. Oikawa was naked, completely unclothed (like any normal person who took a bath), and the curve of his ass and the stretch of his legs and the _there-ness_ of his entire body made that deep-gut twinge happen again, harder, more sure of itself.

He was sure he looked like he wanted to jump Oikawa’s bones, now.

“Mhm. It certainly was.” Oikawa hummed, staring at Iwaizumi’s face with the upmost satisfaction. The spiker knew he had that look on his face but he couldn’t help it: it was Oikawa’s fault for looking _so fucking hot_. “C’mere.”

“No. I’m not getting in there.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Oikawa shook his head and shifted his torso. Iwaizumi watched raptly how the muscles in the setter’s shoulder twitched, how his skin moved and caught the light in the new angle, how a little peak of the acne on his upper back showed when he shifted. “Just come closer.”

“What if you -“

“I won’t splash you, either. Please?”

Iwaizumi felt defeated in a not-so-defeated way as he acquiesced and padded closer on his bare feet on the chilly tile.

“You’re such a good boy, my obedient _obedient Iwa-chan~_ ”

“Ew, stop being gross.”

Oikawa just snickered. “Take off your shirt.”

“ _I’m not getting in there_.”

That pretty little face of his scrunched up in exasperation, the amusement hidden away for now. “I’m trying to be _sexy_ , please just let me try this. _Please._ ”

Iwaizumi’s cheeks heated up with the apology he wouldn’t give aloud. He wanted to say that _no you don’t need to try you already are, Tooru, you’re never not_ but he kept his lips sealed. So he stopped being combative and slipped off his shirt because his interest was piqued and he was already half-hard. Oikawa was selfishly staring at his body, raking his gaze up and down his torso and settling on the bulge already growing in his sweatpants with mischief burning in his chocolate yes.

“Closer,” Oikawa breathed, “so I can touch you.”

Iwaizumi swallowed and did as he was told.

Oikawa lifted himself up so he could lean his chest on the edge of the tub. Then he picked up his hand and lightly dragged his damp, water-logged fingers lightly up the swells of the spiker’s abs. Iwaizumi felt goosebumps already shivering to the surface of his skin as Oikawa touched more of him, still slow and teasing and selfish. Oikawa was so _selfish_.

He never wanted him to be anything but.

Oikawa was moving higher, water rivulets slipping down Iwaizumi’s tan skin and dripping to the floor as he worked, staining the waistband of his sweatpants and splattering on the tile. Iwaizumi shivered again because _he liked being teased like this_ and then he gasped when Oikawa started rolling one of his nipples between his moist, warm fingers. Oikawa was pleased with the reaction and moaned to show his appreciation. He pinched harder and it was Iwaizumi’s turn to moan because that jerk knew he was sensitive there and was selfishly exploiting that knowledge.

( _Keep exploiting me, Tooru, never stop._ )

Oikawa then swiped the tip of his blunt thumbnail over the shivered-up nub and Iwaizumi’s fists were balling up the fabric of his sweatpants and he was sucking in the steamy air into his lungs.

“Still don’t wanna come in here and play with me?”

Iwaizumi knew he had lost this battle as soon as he opened the bathroom door. He didn’t even care anymore.

Also he was _aching_ and that made him care even less.

Iwaizumi started shucking his pants and his underwear off and Oikawa grinned from ear to ear. “I’ll make it worth it, don’t worry, baby.”

“If you weren’t so fucking hot this wouldn’t be happening.” Iwaizumi growled, throwing his clothes away from the tub because he had a feeling (hoped) everything was gonna get soaked.

Oikawa flushed at the compliment, his face even redder than it already was from the heat, and he adjusted his position so Iwaizumi could join him.

When he submerged his toes into the water, Iwaizumi immediately removed them because as expected the water was _boiling_ (not really but it felt like it, dammit). Oikawa took scalding showers, so him taking even worse baths wasn’t surprising (but Iwaizumi still ended up surprised). 

Oikawa was still flushed but he giggled a little in response to Iwaizumi’s distaste. Standing up, he wrapped his hot, balmy arms and chest against Iwaizumi and breathed into his neck, trying to be apologetic for his preference for skin-frying temperature water, “I love you.”

And that in turn made Iwaizumi color and pull Oikawa closer. He rubbed up and down his back which was unexpectedly so touchable soft, soft like flesh that had been treated with too much body lotion. It almost was gross it was so slick, but it felt nice and Iwaizumi couldn’t stop touching his boyfriend, so he didn’t.

Iwaizumi eased into the bath slowly, because the water was so hot it hurt, but eventually he got used to it. He settled with his back against the back of the tub, his knees open and bent so Oikawa had a place to sit. That made the brunette’s eyes twinkle ( _Iwa-chan you’re such a gentleman_ ) and he lowered himself down carefully, conscious of his knee, attempting not to slosh any water over the edge of the tub (yet) and faced Iwaizumi.

His wet hand cupped the spiker’s cheek and smoothed his fingers up and down his jaw. It was purposely a little scratchy from not shaving. Oikawa had mentioned awhile ago that he thought his stubble was sexy, that he liked feeling it on him when they made out, when they were having sex, when they cuddled afterwards. So Iwaizumi may have gotten a little lazy about keeping a clean-shaven face when he knew for a fact he’d be having some alone time with his boyfriend.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Oikawa tilted Iwaizumi’s head back to expose the whole of his neck. He only did that when he wanted to leave marks. Iwaizumi’s gut started to pool with need, but Tooru wasn’t ready yet. His nails lightly grazed down his throat, “Can I?”

Iwaizumi shivered, “You know you don’t have to ask.”

“Just making sure~”

And Oikawa’s lips were on him, sucking the skin above his Adam’s apple. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck and let himself melt ( _finally_ ).

Iwaizumi was hyper aware of his body: how hot his skin was from soaking in this broiling bath water, how nice Oikawa felt with his weight in his lap, how _fucking hard_ he was. How Oikawa _knew_ that and how that jerk kept rubbing his thigh against Iwaizumi’s prick because he knew he needed the friction.

Iwaizumi’s whole gut was starting to shudder. He was climbing, not fast but he was _climbing_. Oikawa was at the junction where his left ear met his jaw and was determined to leave a mark there. Iwaizumi swallowed and held him closer, tighter, his labored breathing coming in and out quickly through his nose.

“Kiss.” Iwaizumi grumbled out, still staring at the ceiling. His hands pressed harder into Oikawa’s back and repeated hurriedly, “I wanna kiss.”

Oikawa’s mouth was on his without wasting a second.

Iwaizumi groaned in appreciation. He slowed down Oikawa’s heated pace, made it languid and sluggish and aggravating because that’s what he wanted. He wanted this to drag out. He wanted to enjoy this. Even if the water was so hot and he felt like he was gonna pass out, even if he felt like he was a minute away from his orgasm, he didn’t want it to be rushed. He wanted to go slow. He wanted Oikawa to feel his stubble scratch his perfect skin, notice how his fingernails dug a bit into the places on his back that were nowhere near his acne, realize that Iwaizumi was grinding back into his thigh like his life depended on it.

This week had been too long _not_ to do this.

Oikawa moaned into his mouth when his bottom lip was bitten and tugged away harshly from his face. Iwaizumi could feel his boyfriend’s erection poking into his stomach. 

He was just as needy as he was. Excellent.

Iwaizumi recaptured the setter’s mouth in another deliberately-lethargic, wet kiss, “Good?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Good.” The spiker pulled his hand up and started to tug at Oikawa’s frizzy, steam-saturated hair and the setter moaned again in his gaspy hiccupy way that made Iwaizumi certain that the other would do very well as an adult movie actor. Iwaizumi would pay to hear him make that noise all the time if he had to.

But thankfully he didn’t. 

He let his hand slink down Oikawa’s back, down his slippery skin, the muscles, the bumpy stretch of acne that Tooru loathed, down his spine, the curve of his hip until he was squeezing the tip of the setter’s swollen cock. 

Oikawa made that noise again and settled more of his weight down into Iwaizumi and quivered. Iwaizumi shifted up, trying to get closer (always trying to get closer). But when his butt moved, it was almost glued on the bottom of the tub and his skin pulled because it was stuck against it and _oh my fucking god oww_.

“Fuck!” Iwaizumi broke away and yelped, wincing. Fuck, this was why he hated baths they fucking _hurt_ you couldn’t move around because it pulled your fucking skin and it felt like you were getting skinned alive.

Oikawa yelped too, not from pain but from surprise. “What’s wrong?”

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“It was stuck, My skin and I moved and it hurts. Ow.”

“Oh.” Oikawa snorted, placated, amused. “idiot.”

“Asshole.”

“Hey!” Oikawa yipped back, but suddenly his mouth stretched into the biggest smirk and that offended expression was suddenly years behind in the past. “So, about that…”

“About what?”

“Assholes…”

“You’re fucking gross.” Iwaizumi wriggled his nose and tried not to laugh.

“I’m not!” Oikawa’s voice went up in pitch as his face reddened with exasperation. “That’s literally how we have sex!!”

“I know.”

“Agh!” Oikawa smacked his fist against Iwaizumi’s chest not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to show that Oikawa’s feelings were hurt. He splashed a little water with his attack, and it sprayed onto the spiker’s face and over the ledge of the tub.

Iwaizumi suddenly remembered when they were eight, when they wanted to take a bath together. When it ended up as a fight, a splash war.

(Nothing changes, does it?)

“Drama queen.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, trying to shove those memories down because he didn’t want to think about them as kids when he was about to fuck his childhood best friend.

“Meanie.” Oikawa’s tongue was out again.

“A meanie that still wants to have sex with you, by the way.”

Oikawa flushed but his smile was coming back full throttle. 

“Also,” Iwaizumi continued, his hand weaving around Oikawa’s hips and pressing a single finger against the setter’s entrance, “would a meanie do this?”

Oikawa gasped and smacked Iwaizumi’s shoulder indignantly. “Yes!”

This wasn’t normal. 

“What?”

“Lube, we need lube!” Oikawa screeched.

“…but we’re in water. Doesn’t that mean -”

“No, that doesn’t work!!” Oikawa’s nose scrunched up.

“It doesn’t…? I thought…”

“I read online about sex in water and like five different articles said we need lube still!”

“Okay, fine. But… won’t it wash away?”

“No,” Oikawa replied as he reached behind Iwaizumi and retrieved a bottle that Iwaizumi had been positive had been body wash or something, “not if its silicone-based.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. This was too much. Even for Oikawa. “Did you buy special lube to use just for bathtub sex?”

“Yes.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I don’t want to be crying because I’m in pain! That’s not ridiculous to want to enjoy sex!”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed Oikawa’s nose. “That is reasonable, I guess.”

Oikawa huffed and looked away but still offered him the full-bottle of lube, anyway. 

Grinning, Iwaizumi plucked the bottle out of his grip and kissed his jaw which was followed up with a breathy murmur into the setter’s wet ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll make you see stars.”

Oikawa’s face was worth the humiliation of saying that garbage.

“Did you just make a space pun???” Oikawa’s entire being was glowing, and not from sweat or water or his blush.

Iwaizumi shushed him, but he was still smiling anyway as he slicked up his fingers and reached around and slipped his middle finger inside his boyfriend easily.

Oikawa’s eyelids fluttered and he exhaled against Iwaizumi’s scratchy cheek. “Okay.”

“Okay?” 

The setter leaned forward and slotted his mouth with the spiker’s, and this time, Iwaizumi didn’t slow down the pace of the kiss.

Iwaizumi had his fingers inside Oikawa more times than he could count, so he already knew everything to do to make the other tremble and stretched enough to take him. He was well aware when to hook his fingers, when to go fast and slow, when to add another finger. Oikawa was making those high-pitched noises that made Iwaizumi’s cock jump again, and he was starting to thrust into him more erratically, the bathwater getting choppy from the movements. Oikawa was rolling his hips back, trying to get him in deeper, trying to get him to not brush but _hit_ that spot inside him over and over until he was shuddering and crying out into Iwaizumi’s neck.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Iwaizumi growled into his mouth because it was _true_ , and then dragged his tongue down Oikawa’s cheek because Oikawa made him want to do stupid, dirty things to him.

“Iwa-chan, fuck me.” Oikawa rasped out, trying to keep himself together.

“You sure? I could just do _this_ ,” and Iwaizumi thrust his three fingers into Oikawa’s prostate and watched the setter’s body convulse and sob out the filthiest noise Iwaizumi had ever heard, “and you’d come so easily, Tooru.”

“Please.” Oikawa jerkily shifted, the water sloshing over onto the tile. He was choking on steam, on noises, on air, “I want you. Every inch of you.”

Iwaizumi gulped and pulled Oikawa closer so he could bite his earlobe, which made the setter shake harder, shake hard like he was seconds away from shooting his load into the bathwater that smelled like dessert. 

“Okay.” Iwaizumi licked up his temple and asked in his low voice,” what do you want?”

“Your dick in me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whined. “I said that already-“

“No, idiot, _how_.” Iwaizumi growled, and he pulled Oikawa’s chin up to expose his neck so he could leave a few frustrated, needy bite marks along the skin that Oikawa would bitch about later, “How do you want it?”

Oikawa panted harder. Iwaizumi’s fingers were still jabbing into that spot and he was sucking the section of flesh near the hollow of his throat that made his stomach feel all warm, and Oikawa knew he was gonna break before he even got what he wanted if this didn’t stop soon, “Not a lot of options.”

“Of course not because we’re in a fucking bathtub.”

Oikawa shivered because Iwa-chan was mean but he also was so fucking hot when he growled like that.

“I wanna ride you.” Oikawa blurted, because he needed to give an answer stat. Iwaizumi was stalling, seeing how far he could go, and his limit wasn’t that much because Oikawa’s insides were throbbing in that deep, almost painful way that literally was a warning that _Tooru do something! do something now or else you’re gonna fucking explode!!_

Iwaizumi stilled completely. “Oh.”

There we go.

“Yeah.” Oikawa half-fibbed, half-agreed. He liked riding his boyfriend, but now he felt weak and lazy and was coming down off an almost-orgasm trip and the denial was making him impatient and shaky. Ideally, Oikawa wanted to be spoiled. He wanted to be held down, all of Iwaizumi’s weight slamming into him, calling him every name in the book and saying it with love while his head got dizzy from inhaling the overpowering scent of the bath bomb. 

Yeah, he wanted to ride him, but yeah he also wanted to be used.

Iwaizumi liked it when he rode him. He never asked for it, because he didn’t want him to strain his knee or something because Iwaizumi was protective and hated being selfish because he was his _Iwa-chan_. Right now he had this look on his face, that open expression that looked helpless, because he was, he was so helplessly turned on he didn’t know how to handle it. Oikawa could feel his prick poking his thigh, and he swear he could feel it twitch, too.

Yeah, he could do it. For Iwa-chan.

“Baby, get the lube on you.”

Iwaizumi blinked, like he was dragged back to earth and then fumbled around for the bottle. He slipped his fingers out of the setter (and Tooru clicked his tongue because he wanted them back) and started to prep himself underwater. 

Oikawa loved the way Iwaizumi was so flushed and embarrassed in this moment. He leaned in and whispered things in his ear as his fist slicked his length up just for him.

Iwaizumi’s face was getting hotter and he was groaning quietly. It was turning into what they used to do together when they first started dating, first broached the awkward topic about getting physical in ways that were a lot different and newer than getting physical in volleyball. It was simple, stupid things: whispering in each other’s ears as they touched themselves. 

When they were too nervous to try anything on each other, they learned what each other liked by watching themselves get themselves off. That was okay, more than okay because they learned so much about each other that they hadn’t known yet. They thought they knew everything about each other because they’d been friends since they could walk but now they were watching each other breathe fast and shut their eyes and seeing each other feel good, seeing how their eyebrows arched and noses scrunched and eyes fluttered.

Like how Iwaizumi turned his head to the side when he was about to come or how Oikawa curled in on himself and whined through his nose as he released. How different words made their lungs need more air, different things made their eyes widen and they would stare at one another because they didn’t know how much one word could make them _ache_ so bad.

How Oikawa called him _baby_ over and over again and Iwaizumi didn’t tell him to shut up. He never did. He let Oikawa whisper into his ear excitedly, tripping over his words _baby, you’re so hot touching yourself like that I wanna watch you come, c’mon baby make yourself come_. 

Or when Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair (he let him touch his hair, this was _serious_ , _they_ were serious and they were too overwhelmed to talk about that out loud). Then Iwaizumi pulled it that one time while Oikawa played with his own slit and sucked on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet because he seemed to like it, that tug. Iwaizumi grumbled that he didn’t have to be quiet, that he could sound like a _slut_ he didn’t care. 

Oikawa moaned, the first time Iwaizumi heard him moan, and leaked out a big glob of precum into his sweaty palm. They had gaped at one another, at the _glob_. He called him a _slut_ again with nervous words and it happened again, the ooze and the off-guard moan and everything started to spiral downward. Oikawa thrusting into his fist and rocking into his own touches in a way that made Iwaizumi feel like he was dreaming. Iwaizumi’s voice low and gravelly and he was calling him _sexy_ and _beautiful_ and other dirty words and how he wanted to watch him make himself lose his mind and reassuring softly _it’s okay to scream, Tooru, I know you’re a slut, its only me who knows, it’s okay it’s just me_. 

That had been the best orgasm Oikawa had had at that point in his life and having someone to grab onto and pant into and kiss their neck was amazing to have as he came down from his high. Iwaizumi had stiffened because they hadn’t done that yet at that point, that neck kissing thing, and the situation devolved even further after that. It was how they ended up doing their first sexual act _to_ each other: a nervous yet successful handjob that both of them would laugh about later. Oikawa jerked him off in his bedroom and did everything he knew Iwaizumi liked because he’d watched him touch himself already several times before and if Iwa-chan could make himself moan like that then so could he.

It was just like that now, in the bathtub. Oikawa was playing with his slit and Iwaizumi was still stroking himself and they were calling each other names and their foreheads were pressed together and they could feel each other’s breath on their faces and it made goosebumps rise on their skin because they were wet and the air made them shiver.

Oikawa hummed low in the back of his throat and adjusted himself so he was hovering over Iwaizumi’s dick that he was still currently stroking. Oikawa touched his fingers, pulled them away and grabbed Iwaizumi’s cock for himself, lined himself up, and sunk down surely, using his arm for leverage on the edge of the tub and as a thing to squeeze as his body was filled and stretched and used.

Iwaizumi’s head turned to the side and Oikawa pressed his face close and rubbed his cheek against Iwaizumi’s stubbly one and the setter whimpered. Because, that felt good and he felt full even with the lube and it still hurt, it always hurt, but it felt right. 

It felt good.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa managed out, knuckles white from gripping too hard.

“Tooru, I’m gonna pass out.”

“It’s just sex.” Oikawa laughed breathlessly and lifted himself a little bit and slid back down. It was half a thrust but it still sent him reeling because the water was hot but Iwaizumi was _hotter_ and the friction was everything that he needed to keep himself sane.

“No, it’s the _fucking bathwater_ it’s so _hot_.”

“And not me?” The setter crooned, bumping their noses together.

“I hate you.” Iwaizumi was panting, but he he still tried to move Oikawa’s hips the way he wanted them to go. “Move, okay, fucking _move_.”

“What if you pass out?” Oikawa asked, but obeyed anyway, because he wanted more of the friction and Iwaizumi grabbing at him because Iwaizumi couldn’t keep his hands to himself when he was having sex and feeling good and it was the biggest stroke to the setter’s ego he could ever experience.

“Ride me until I lose consciousness.

“That would be really hot under different circumstances…”

“Tooru, I swear to god -“

“You’re calling me _Tooru_ instead of _idiot_ or _Trashykawa_ , _Hajime_.” He teased, “Someone’s eager.”

Iwaizumi moaned, it went straight to Oikawa’s cock because it was one of the few raw and honest sounds the spiker let himself make, “Can we just have sex like normal people?”

“Nope.” Oikawa sang out and used his arms to push himself up and then pull himself back down. The water made it easier, made him feel less heavy but the water also splashed around and onto the tile floor.

Iwaizumi tilted his head more and groaned in defeat. But he didn’t say anything, he let Oikawa do his worst.

Rolling his hips up, Oikawa then slammed back down and Iwaizumi cursed like all the air was punched out of him. And he did it again and Iwaizumi lurched forward and started to nip at his neck even though he knew it would hurt. The spiker cursed again, more pained when he moved because his skin was stuck to the tub again, but he didn’t let it deter him from his goal. He still was making a mark on Oikawa’s neck over his jugular and the spiker swore he could taste his heartbeat.

Oikawa squeezed himself around the spiker and Iwaizumi made this helpless noise again, the kind of noise he hated making because it made him feel weak and helpless and everything he didn’t want to be.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa cooed, “are you an alien?”

“Don’t fucking ruin this I swear -“

“Because this sex-“

“NO.”

“- _is out of this world_.”

“Tooru.”

The setter was close to hysterics, and his hips were rolling in small circles and sloshing more water around as he chided, “What? You started it!!”

Iwaizumi really was light-headed. The pleasure and the heat was making him feel nauseously good, the kind that made him feel slightly miserable but also really amazing (which was something he had never experienced before but trust him, it was a thing). And the smells, those were contributing. The bath bomb smelled like lavender or like the raspberry sorbet that Oikawa had been buying recently or like the idiot’s beauty products or sugar sweet candy. It smelled like Oikawa, how he wanted to always smell. Sweet and floral and nothing like how he really did, like generic laundry detergent and flesh and ironed clothes.

Their bodies were so slick, too. They were slippery, the slide of skin was incredible, their constant grabbing at each other was more hurried and frantic and good, and it really was _a lot_. Sex with Oikawa was a lot. He was just an _a lot kind of person_ , and that was okay that’s how he was that’s how he always had been and it made Iwaizumi’s chest ache and everything else about him ache because Tooru let him see him like this when he wouldn’t even let others see him if he hadn’t styled his hair.

Iwaizumi started to help Tooru with his thrusts, up and down and rolling. The setter gasped out because _Iwa-chan yes right there shove me down right there, baby oh god fuck me like that_ and the spiker was so happy that they were alone in the house because Tooru was starting to get loud, the screamy loud he got when he was into sex, when he felt good and when he was about to come so hard he was gonna cry.

 _God, he hoped he wouldn’t pass out_. But he felt really light-headed, he could hardly feel his fingers and he almost felt like he was having an out of body experience and -

“Hajime, yes yes yes!”

\- _he was gonna die_ -

“I’m gonna come baby _i’mgonnacomei’mgonnacome_ -“

_“Fuck.”_

“Hajime!!” Oikawa whimpered as he bounced, but he met Iwaizumi’s eyes and he suddenly screeched in terror, “Your eyes are rolling! Are you okay??!!”

—

Iwaizumi woke up in Oikawa’s bed sometime later with the frazzled setter looming over him like a vulture, holding a painfully-cold icepack diligently to the back of his neck.

“What-?” he groaned, his mind a haze.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry so sorry.” Oikawa blubbered out, turning bright red.

“Why?” He moaned, and arched into the icepack because it felt really nice and his skin felt really hot.

“You passed out while we were having sex.” Oikawa covered his mouth with his free hand. His hair was still wet but he was in sweatpants now, those Nike ones that were too tight in the ass (Iwaizumi knew those pants well he spent way too much time staring at them). 

“…”

“Here, drink this.” Oikawa helped him sit up, still held the icepack to him and shoved a big glass of ice water at him. “The internet says you’re dehydrated and your blood pressure is low. Or was low. I don’t know. Just drink this.”

After Iwaizumi drank all of it (fuck he was dehydrated) he sighed and rubbed at his temple. “I’m so fucking embarrassed.”

“I’m so fucking embarrassed!!” Oikawa whined (as if this was a competition), and took the glass away and mumbled out quieter, “I fucking came after you passed out, too. Like a second after but I still feel disgusting because it was was really good. But I made you pass out, Iwa-chan and I fucking got off.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stored away that very amusing anecdote to use as ammo for a later argument. “You didn’t knock me out, it was the water, idiot.”

“I MADE IT THAT HOT. IT’S MY FAULT.”

Iwaizumi shook his head but he still felt a little woozy and his head started to spin so he laid back down and sighed. Oikawa squeaked because he thought he was passing out again but Iwaizumi just told him to _shut up and come here_.

Oikawa pulled the covers over them, because Iwaizumi was still naked since he had been too freaked out to dress him

The setter fixed the icepack and continued to feel very guilty because Iwaizumi was cuddling into him and kissing his cheek and being affectionate but he _knocked him out_.

“I’m not mad at you.” Iwaizumi said, because he knew that’s what his boyfriend was dwelling on.

“You should hate me for this.” Oikawa moaned and buried his face into Iwaizumi’s bare chest, which was still covered in sparkles from the bath bomb.

“No, if I was gonna hate you there would be so many better reasons for that.”

Oikawa gasped, but Iwaizumi just snorted. “But I don’t hate you, I love you. You know that. It was a stupid accident.”

Oikawa was quiet for a while. He couldn’t argue with Iwaizumi, not now (maybe later after he forgave himself for knocking Iwa-chan out cold) so he settled on the easy route and snuggled in closer to the spiker. 

“I love you too.”

Iwaizumi smirked and started to ruffle the setter’s hair. “But if you wanted to give me an apology blowjob I wouldn’t say no.”

“IWA-CHAN.”

**Author's Note:**

> when will my ability to not write awkward sex come back from war
> 
> http://bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
